Infatuation
by Nikki16
Summary: Lucius has an obsession with Lily. Their going out but their not the lovable couple everyone thinks they are. James wants Lily and Lily wants James. Lucius will never let it happen. He wants Lily all to himself and he will do anything to keep her.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey guys this is my first shot at a Lily/James fic except for this short one that I did, but this one isn't intended to be a short one. So read and tell me what you think. Im going retype the summary in here because it didn't all fit. So please r/r and enjoy and tell me if I should keep going with it. I'm not going start the second chapter unless I have enough people saying they want more. Ps. half of the first chapter is James' point of view but then it cuts of so I'll let you guys no when it cuts off his point of view.  
  
Summary: Lucius is obsessed with Lily. Maybe just a little too much. There a couple but their not the lovable couple everyone thinks they are. James loves Lily and vise versa. But Lucius has Lily right where he wants her. When he tells Lily that she cant speak to James or her friends or their will be severe consequences will she listen to him or follow her heart .Or in Lucius' case will James have to die so Lucius can have Lily all to himself?  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing!! ( Everything that has to do with Harry Potter belongs to Jk. Except for Liz!! Haha she's my character that I made up!!!:-P .  
  
Chapter One: How It All Started.  
  
Lily Evans, Arabella Figg and Liz Purr were the three most beautiful 6th year students at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And they were all wanted by the guys. Each one of them had at least two guys after them at a time.  
  
In this years case Arabella had three guys after her. They were so obsessed with her they were ready to hand their lives over just to have one little kiss from her. These guys were Amos Diggory, a 6th year hufflepuff sort of cocky and talked in an annoying rich strong English accent like in the olden day's type of thing. Then there was Damion Flint a 7th year slytherin who was a very dark character as most slytherins were. And then their was my best friend Sirius Black. 6th years Gryffindor like me, and he was very prankster like and popular. Arabella was a pretty hot girl .She had blonde hair a bit past the shoulder with blue eyes.  
  
Then there was Liz. Who as far as I know right now only has 2 guys after her? Tom Riddle, A dark and mysterious 7th year slytherin who likes to keep to himself a lot. Kind of creepy actually. Then their was my other best friend Remus Lupin. He isn't exactly the prankster type like Sirius and I, but he was good looking. He was also a 6th year Gryffindor like Sirius and I.  
  
Then we cannot forget the most beautiful girl in the universe, let alone just Hogwarts. Lily had about shoulder length deep red hair with beautiful green eyes that you could get lost in if you stare at them for to long. Something I got to remind myself not to do so much. So anyways she had her infatuated boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, a 7th year slytherin in touch with all the dark arts and he thinks he's cock shit of the universe. As you can tell were not really the best of friends. More like the best of enemies. Anyways, again moving on to our second guy. Well that would be me of course. James Potter, 6th year Gryffindor, and seeker for the house team, and as most girls say "Hottest guy in the universe. "  
  
So here's my story on how I almost got myself killed for the one I loved. I'll take you through the adventure with my friends Sirius, Arabella, Remus, and Liz and of course Lily and many more. So here we go the night it all started.  
  
A/n: James' point of view is cut off.  
  
OCH!! A very angry James Potter yelled at the dinner table.  
  
"Oh sorry James did that potato hit you? " Sirius said with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Eww that's disgusting Black!" Arabella said to Sirius with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Just deal with it Arabella. All men are like that. Especially the guys we hang out with, you should know that ". Liz said sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ya and it's totally disgusting" She pouted back. "God cant they just learn to grow up?"  
  
"I guess not".  
  
Remus just sat there watching his friends act like total prats. But he was also caught up in looking at his crush, Liz.  
  
"Hey Remy!" Sirius yelled across the table. Were going to start a food fight want to come help get it started? "  
  
"No thanks" Remus replied.  
  
"Oh Common lighten up Remmy!" James called to him.  
  
Just then Sirius threw a pot of potatoes over to the slytherin table right towards Damion Flint. The pot missed his head and smashed on the floor behind him. But however, the potatoes did not miss him.  
  
"Ha just the person I wanted to hit " Sirius yelled with a big grin on his face.  
  
Remus shook his head. He knew exactly what was going happen next.  
  
Slytherin would retaliate and then McGonagall would get involved and by the time that's all over dinner would be over.  
  
And so it happened, just as Remus predicted. Slytherin threw some meatballs over and then McGonagall came into the picture. Each boy who was involved got detention for a week.  
  
Soon the boys were all headed up to their common room.  
  
"Did any of you guys see Lily at dinner?" James asked.  
  
"No" Everyone replied.  
  
"Well I saw her at the beginning of Dinner" Liz said catching James' full attention. "She was at the slytherin table with Lucius and then I saw them get up and they both left". Liz continued ignoring the part where James rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's probably with them then" Sirius said whispering the password to the fat lady. But he was quite wrong.  
  
Lily was sitting in one of the couches in a sweater reading a book.  
  
All of them stopped to look at her.  
  
"Umm Lily?" James said in shock. "Its September bloody twenty degrees out and possibly even more in here, what are you doing with a sweater on?"  
  
Lily looked up from her book.  
  
"I'm sick. I have a cold and so that's why I'm wearing a sweater". She said in a low voice. James noticed she was shaking.  
  
She looked up to see surprised faces.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Holy shit big enough bruise on your face?" Sirius yelled to her.  
  
"What happened James asked?"  
  
Lily got nervous and started to shake even more. "I'm fine. I ran into a door. Now excuse me please I'm going to go to bed. And without letting they comment she took off up stairs.  
  
"We'll see what's wrong with her" Arabella said. Then she and Liz took off upstairs after Lily.  
  
James looked really worried.  
  
"Don't worry Mate I'm sure she's fine" Sirius said reassuringly. "Ya" Remus agreed.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed you guys coming?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute" James told them.  
  
James knew Lily was lying. He knew something was going on and he just had a feeling it was possibly connected to Lucius. He wasn't going to give up until he found out what was wrong with his Lily.  
  
A/n: Ok well there it is. Let me know what you guys think kk? Review Review Review!!! lol. Let me know if I should keep it and go with writing the second chapter. 


	2. Truth and Unnecessary Trouble

A/N: Hey guys! Well only two reviews..not exactly what I had hoped for but oh well. I'm going to put the second chapter up anyways and get the story going a bit more. So please if you're reading this r/r and tell me what you think. Thanks to the two reviewers( haha.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes Yes it all belongs to Jk I know I know!! Without her there would be no Harry Potter at all.  
  
Chapter Two: Truth and Unnecessary Trouble.  
  
"So Lil, what happened"? Arabella asked stopping Lily from going into the bathroom the next morning.  
  
"We really should have talked to you about it last night but we figured you had enough on your back to deal with already. But we can tell that you need to talk to someone. And don't start the bullshit about you running into a door because we know it isn't true". Liz said while rummaging through her trunk for something.  
  
"Really guys nothing is wrong." Lily didn't get it. Why couldn't her friends just leave her be. Sure her friends were right. She really didn't run into a door. But she didn't want them to worry. Besides all she would really get from them was sympathy, she really wouldn't be able to get any big help from them. There was nothing they could do about it.  
  
Arabella grabbed Lily's arm and turned her away from the bathroom. She sat her down on her bed where Liz was now sitting.  
  
"Spill" Arabella said right into Lily's face.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me guys!" She said a little too harshly to her friends.  
  
"You know what Lily? We would normally back down seeing as you're going to start with the bitchy mood, but it isn't going to work this time!" Arabella shouted back at Lily.  
  
Lily just sat there for a couple of minutes staring at Liz and Arabella. She could tell by the look on their faces, that Arabella was right. They weren't going to back down on her.  
  
Lily sighed. "Ok if I tell you guys you got to promise not to tell anyone. You got to keep it a secret and not tell ANYONE" She stressed that word because she knew Arabella had the tendency to blab to James and them when they wanted to know something. Probably, because she had the biggest crush on Sirius Black. If only he knew that.  
  
"Alright we wont tell anyone Lily..RIGHT ARABELLA?" Liz shouted at Arabella and poked her. She was caught up in a fly flying around the room.  
  
Arabella snapped out of her little Trans.  
  
"Alright I won't tell anyone. Just promise you will tell the truth and not lie".  
  
"Ok" Lily said. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Lucius did this to my face". She said ignoring the very shocked faces of Arabella and Liz.  
  
"And he did this". Lily pulled off her sweater to reveal a blue tank top underneath. But it wasn't the top that caught Liz and Arabella's eyes. It was all the bruises on both arms that started from the shoulder and went almost all the way down to her wrists revealing only some of her somewhat light tanned skin.  
  
Then Lily pulled up her top a bit to show them her stomach. It had three little bruises on it and one large one right in the middle.  
  
Lily decided to get everything in the open just so there were no surprises later.  
  
So with that she turned around and showed her friends her back. That too was covered in bruises.  
  
Then she showed them her legs and all the bruises that covered them up.  
  
Liz and Arabella were speechless. They couldn't believe that Lily's whole body, almost every inch of it was covered in bruises.  
  
Liz was the first one to speak. "OH MY GOD..Lily you got to tell someone right now!"  
  
"I'll kill him!" Arabella yelled and jumped off of the bed.  
  
Lily grabbed Arabella and pulled her back down though just in time.  
  
"You can't" Lily said in a nervous tone. "You both promised you wouldn't. Guys please don't tell. It will just make things worse. Please" Lily begged them.  
  
"We didn't know it was this serious" Liz said putting her hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"You're going to have to tell someone eventually. If you don't, it's just going to get worse". Arabella warned Lily.  
  
"I already told you and Liz. Isn't that enough?" Lily was starting to yell. She really didn't mean to. She was just scared that her friends would tell Dumbledore or someone and she didn't want them too. She just didn't want to make it worse with Lucius. Maybe just maybe if she started acting how he would like her too, it would all go away.  
  
"Well now you need to tell someone who can give you proper help" Liz said in a calm tone trying to keep everything cool.  
  
"Guys please don't. Please just not yet at least. I'll probably tell someone later if it gets any worse. But can we just leave it as it is. Just between us for now? "  
  
Both Arabella and Liz sighed but agreed to keep it just between them. After all, it should be up to Lily and not Arabella and Liz.  
  
"How about breakfast?" Arabella said on a happier note.  
  
"Ok" Lily and Liz said in unison.  
  
"Actually just go ahead I'll be down in a minute. I'm just going to get changed." Lily told them.  
  
And with that they left her alone to be in her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Gryffindor table was usually very loud on a Saturday morning. But it wasn't today. It was surprisingly very quiet.  
  
The noise usually came from none other then James, Sirius and Remus.  
  
Remus looked very interested in a book he was reading, Sirius was just looking at James like he was insane for not talking, and well as for James , he was just lost away in his thoughts.  
  
Little did anyone know James was walking by Lily's room to pay her a little visit when he went to open the door at the wrong moment, he stopped and decided to just listen. Well he heard exactly what he wanted to hear. The truth about what really happened to Lily. Except he didn't really find out the way he wanted to, or the way he expected too.  
  
He couldn't believe it. How could Lucius do something like that to her! They looked like such a happy go lucky couple. Even though it terred James apart to see Lily that happy with another man that wasn't him, he would rather have that then to have her go through that pain. Both physically and emotionally.  
  
He wanted to help Lily so bad but he didn't want Lily to find out how he found out the way he did. She might take it the wrong way and think he did it purposely and then never talk to her. That was the last thing James needed. The only girl he cared about .well besides his friends (Arabella and Liz to be specific) to never speak to him ever again.  
  
James was talking to himself in his head so much that it hurt.  
  
He got up to go for a walk, when he saw Lucius and Lily walk out of the great hall together.  
  
He totally lost his train of thought. He forgot that maybe Lily didn't know that he knew or the fact that he could cause her even more trouble with Lucius if he did what he was going to do.  
  
But he couldn't help it. He just lost his temper and ran over to Lucius and lily. He pushed Lily out of the way and threw Lucius up against the cold stone wall.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE...I"LL KILL YOU!" James Potter yelled at the top of his lungs causing everyone in the great hall to look over at the scene going on just outside of the great hall.  
  
A/N: And there's the end of chapter too. Wow what is James doing? He might be causing a lot of trouble for Lily and well maybe even himself. So anyways..hope you all liked the chapter and hope you guys are looking forward to more. Because there is way more stuff coming up ahead! So please review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Shattered Hopes and Dreams

A/N: Hey guys!! Well here is the third chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers!! You guys are the bestest!! Hehe. Ill actually do personal notes in the fourth chapter but I cant for this one because I have to hurry and type this up fast before my sis gets home. So please r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Shattered Hopes and Dreams.  
  
"Oh my god James what are you doing?" Lily yelled in fear as she got up from the ground. What the hell was he doing? Lily thought to herself. If Lucius had spread a rumor about James she would most likely know about it. Unless James was just picking a fight for the hell of it. But he rarely does that.  
  
Lily was interrupted from her thoughts when James was punched in the face and fell to the ground in front of Lily.  
  
"Fuck" was all James could manage to say.  
  
By now almost everyone in the great hall was coming out to see what was going on. Sirius and Remus were the first people to come out.  
  
"Holy shit James....you okay man?" Sirius said walking over to him and pulling him up.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus asked James as he helped Sirius pull him up.  
  
"I'm going to kill Lucius!" James yelled. His nose was pouring blood and it looked like he was going to get a black eye.  
  
"Oh really" The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke.  
  
"Looks like I just almost killed you"  
  
"Oh yes cause you know a bloody nose and a black eye is just oh so close to death" Sirius said sarcastically half laughing at the fact that Lucius "thought" he kicked James' ass.  
  
Lucius just gave one death glare to Sirius then grabbed Lily's hand and walked away in the opposite direction with her.  
  
Lily was a bit scared. Lucius was walking very fast with a cold look on his face and his gripp on her hand was almost unbearable.  
  
She kept walking with him and did not say a word. How could he possibly be mad at her for what James did? No, she wasn't going to get in trouble.  
  
They came to a stop at the slytherin common room entrance. "Salazar slytherin" Lucius spoke stearnly to the cold wall and it slid open.  
  
They both walked in, and went all they way up stairs to the boys dorm.  
  
She hated it there. It was so cold and dark. At least the common room had a bit of light to it. Not much but their was still some. Way better then the boys dorm. So cold and hardly any light at all.  
  
They walked in and almost right away Lily felt the cold hit her body.  
  
"Sit" Lucius said staring at her.  
  
"No thanks, I think ill stand." Lily shot back kind of harsh to him. But after everything he did to her, she really didn't give two shits.  
  
"I said sit!" This time Lucius didn't wait for Lily to reply. He just pushed her and she ended up falling onto the bed.  
  
For a second Lily was scared in what he was going to do. But he didn't sit down. He just sarted pasing the room and shot Lily glares from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't think that James' attempt to kick your ass was my fault? She yelled at him totally shocked out of her mind.  
  
" I wouldn't be surprised" He spoke coolly to her.  
  
Lily was so furious that Lucius thought this was all her doing. She got up off the bed and walked over to him.  
  
" Listen, I don't know why James tried to kick your ass just now ok? But maybe you brought it on yourself which I wouldn't be surprised. So you need to stop blaming other people for your stupid mistakes."  
  
Lily crossed the line and Lucius' fist collided with her face and sent her flying into the wall across the room.  
  
"You know, I'm beginning to think that James is having too much of an influence on you. And he's trying to get you to fall in love with him and I don't like it. Your other friends aren't helping either. I don't want you to talk to them anymore."  
  
Lily couldn't believe what he was saying. Who the hell did he think he was, her father? It was like she got into the wrong crowd and now she was being told by her fathershe would not be able to hang around with them anymore or she would be grounded literally for the rest of her life or something.  
  
"Incase you haven't realized Lucius, I'm not your daughter I'm your girlfriend. You can't tell me who to hang out with and who not to hang out with."  
  
Lucius raised his fist again and Lily slowly backed away. He then lowered his hand but still glared at her with his cool eyes and had the evil look on his face that he always gave her when she talked back to him.  
  
"You know I can just go tell everyone what the hell your doing to me and get you expelled!" She yelled.  
  
"Let's not forget that if you tell anyone about what happens or what I do to you, I swear expelled or not I will kill Potter!"  
  
Lucius had a twisted smile on his face that Lily didn't like. She knew she wouldn't win. And if she wanted to see the man she secretly loved alive, she would have to do what Lucius wanted until she could figure out what to do exactly.  
  
"Now, here's how it's going to go. You do not say a word to any of your friends and if you must speak do not be nice."  
  
Lucius walked over to Lily and kissed her cheek. Then he walked over to the door and opened it for her.  
  
"Good luck" He smiled at her.  
  
Lucius was very proud of himself. He managed to take that prat Potter's girlfriend away from him , and now when she wouldn't talk to him or her other friends it will be bound to drive Potter crazy.  
  
Now Lucius knew that Lily was probably thinking that there would be no way he would be able to see if she talked to her friends when he wasn't around, but she was wrong.  
  
Little did she know, Lucius had a mirror where he could just say a name and see whoever he wanted to and see where they were and what they were doing.  
  
Lucius decided not to tell her about it and let her learn for herself. Besides when she made her first mistake she would know it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily made her way back to the common room.  
  
She couldn't believe how much Lucius had taken over her life. It was  
like she didn't even have a life of her own anymore. He was always taking  
control over it. And to think everyone thought she had it made being with  
him. Well not her friends and especially not James. She wanted to be with  
him so bad. But Lucius was there for her when she needed him.  
  
You see Lily and James where a couple last year. They decided on the  
last weekend before school started to go check out this new muggle bar.  
That night she met Lucius. What he was doing there? She had no idea. They  
became friends and talked at the bar while James "went to the washroom".  
They went for a walk outside when they opened the door to find James  
making out with Narcissa Black a 7th year slytherin.  
  
Lily was very upset and broke it off with James. Lucius was there to  
comfort her and he seemed like the perfect guy. She was just so hurt and  
wanted someone to love her the way she "thought" James did so she and  
Lucius hooked up. Then she found out what an asshole he really was.  
  
Lily forgave James when he swore that Narcissa pulled him onto her and  
started making out with him. But by that time it was too late to get  
together with James. She was too deep in her relation ship with Lucius  
and the abusing stage had just started, so she was to scared to leave  
him. Now she was terrified to leave him after everything he threatened  
her with.  
  
Lily snapped out of her thoughts. She was sitting on her bed. She got  
up and looked in the mirror by her bed and she had tears pouring down her  
face.  
  
"Snap out of it Lily" She told herself. "If you didn't get so pissed  
at James and if you just gave him a chance to explain then you would  
still be with him and Lucius would be out of the picture".  
  
Lily opened her curtains and looked out the window and saw her friends  
at the quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor team practice.  
  
She shut the curtains and walked over to the door and turned off the  
light and crawled into bed.  
  
It was only 8:30pm but she was tired and didn't want to be with  
anyone at the moment.  
  
She just let herself cry into the pillow not bothering to keep the  
noise down.  
  
She ended up crying herself to sleep and having terrible dreams of  
Lucius killing James or her having a miserable life because she cut off  
all contact with her friends when she married Lucius after school.  
  
Lily realized that all of her hopes and dreams with James were all  
shattered into tiny little pieces that could not be put back together  
again.  
  
A/N: Well there it is. Chapter three. Hope you r/r. I should have the  
fourth chapter up in the next week or two....that is if I can write without  
writers block this time!! Lol. 


	4. Somethings Very Wrong

**Authors note:** Hey guys. Sorry this took me so long to update. I'v been really busy. But anywho be happy now because here is your fourth chapter. This chapter is probably the most interesting yet. It really hits the plot of the story. So please r/r.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to Jk Rowling. The song in this chapter "Only One" is by the band Yellowcard and that song belongs to them.

**Chapter four: Something Very Wrong**

The next few days for Lily were hell. She kept telling her friends that she did not feel well and to keep away from her incase it was contageious. Lily knew that she would have to change her excuse soon. They were already beging her to go get checked out at the hospital wing. I mean her excuse wasnt a total lie. She did feel out of the ordinary for quite a few weeks now. She was throwing up alot and felt very clammy all the time, and she didnt know why. She thought that maybe because she was so depressed with everything thats been going on that that was the reason. But it still was an odd feeling. A feeling she's never had before.

"Thats it" Lily said. " I really need to get out of this room". She got up and opened the door to see a dozen pink roses on the flour with a folded up piece of parchment lying with it. She smiled having a feeling it was from James. She picked them up and walked back into her room and sat on the bed.

She opened the parchment that was neatly folded and sure enough it was from James. Writen on the parchment was a letter writen to her by James. A long letter at that. The letter read:

_Dear Lily_

_I thought you could use some cheering up. Pink roses were always your favorite so I hope I brought a smile to your face when you saw them. Listen, I know that your not really sick. I heard you and Lucius talking. I heard him telling you not to see us anymore. I told the gang about it and were trying to figure something out. We'll all find a way to talk to you and to get you safe from Lucius no matter what it takes. Me and the guys are working on stealing that assholes two way mirror to buy us some time with you. We wont let you go through this alone. Since I cant tell you how I really feel through person I wrote you a song. I mean every word of it and I swear to you that we'll find a way to be together. Anyway here is the song, hope you like it_

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

_**I'v thrown my words all around**_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

_**I feel so broken up**_

_**And I give up**_

_**Just want to tell you so you know **_

_**Here I go scream my lungs out and try to get to you **_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go but theres just know one **_

_**that gets me like you do**_

_**you are my only, my only one**_

_**Made my mistakes let you down**_

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

_**And I can't, I can't get up when your gone **_

_**Something's breaking up**_

_**I feel like giving up**_

_**I wont walk out until you know**_

_**Here I go scream my lungs out**_

_**And try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go but theres just no one**_

_**that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_**Here I go , so dishonestly**_

_**leave a note**_

_**for you my only one**_

_**And I know**_

_**you can see right through me**_

_**so let me go**_

_**And you will find someone(NOT LUCIUS)**_

_**Here I go scream my lungs out **_

_**And try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go but theres just no one**_

_**that gets me like you do**_

_**you are my only, my only one**_

Lily was bawling by the time she finished reading the song. It was so incredibley sweet. She loved James and she wished so much that they could be togther. Just to have a chance together. Unlike the chance they had that ruined everything. James was her only one too. She knew from the moment she met him that she loved him.

Later that day, Lily decided she would go to the hospital wing just to get checked just incase there was a problem. And if there was something seriously wrong with her it would be better to catch it earlier then later. She was always a worry wort . To her friends and to herself.

That rainy afternoon, she sat in Madam Pomfrey's office while she asked her questions.

" So what type of sickness do you get Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking at her stearnly.

" Well just feeling sick. Like throwing up and feeling clammy and all weird in the stomach" Lily replied.

Madam Pomfrey gave Lily a worried look that she didnt like.

"And what time does this occur around? Is there any specific time , or is it all throughout the day?"

"Well the throwing up takes place in the morning usually. And then the clamminess just lasts the whole day" Lily answered once again

"Could you please lay down on the bed for me Lily?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"Sure" She replied. She felt even more nervous then she thought she would be.Lily knew that something was terribly wrong. The look on Madam Pomfreys face said it all.

Madam Pomfrey put her wand on Lily's stomach and muttered a weird spell Lily had never heard before and Lily's stomach went transparent.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at her and said " Well Miss Evans your definatly not sick. Your pregnant".

**Authors Note: **Well there is the end of chapter four. This will create big problems with Lily being pregnant. Sorry It is a short chapter and I should have stretched it longer but I just had all these ideas and I didnt want to forget them so I just had to make it fit all together. Anyway please r/r. Hope you guys like it!! Thanks to all the reviewers of this story!!!Love you guys!!!


End file.
